CAGEd
by EssenceofMist
Summary: A new team comes to Beacon consisting of four faunus. They will cause new problems, but also new solutions. Welcome team CAGE!
1. Character Introduction

**Just an intro describing what the four main characters look like. Disclaimer: I do not own anything RWBY**

* * *

C- Cerise Fleur- Cherry- Cat Faunus- Time Control- Forever [Bloom] Appearance: Short, bright pink hair pinned back from her face when Forever Bloom isn't needed for combat. Bright pink eyes and creamy skin. Her outfit is a sleeveless pink top and a pink combat skirt. She has knee high pink boots, a purple belt, a purple choker with a pink cherry blossom pendant. On her belt there is a purple pouch with her cherry blossom symbol on it. She can also be seen wearing a pink cloak similar to Ruby' s to cover her pink cat ears.

A- Adam Taurus- Auburn- Bull Faunus- Energy Control- Wilt and Blush Appearance: I think we all know what he looks like but without the mask

G- Grace Ride- Gold- Rabbit Faunus- Light Control- Sun Disks Appearance: Straight, golden blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back and gold rabbit ears. Her outfit is a golden one sleeved midriff and gold shorts. She has on a pair of ankle high gold boots. As for accessories, she has two golden round bracelets around her wrists.

E- Edward Black- Ebony- Wolf Faunus- Shadow Control- Deadly Darkness He has shaggy black hair and black eyes. His wolf ears are also black. He has on a black hoodie and black jeans. He keeps a weapon hanging from each side of a black belt at all times unless he is using them.


	2. Real Introduction

**This is more of an introduction than a chapter, but oh well. I do not own anything RWBY. R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Class had been going for a few minutes when the door opened and four people walked inside. A tall male with red hair had his arm slung across a shorter girl's shoulder. Her face was hidden underneath the pink cloak she wore. Then there was a golden blonde girl who was followed by a black haired guy. The strange thing was that they all were faunus. Well, three of them were but we couldn't be certain with the cloaked girl. Lifting the arm of her shoulder, the pink girl led them over to the professor. Handing him a slip of paper, the four of them next to team RWBY. One of RWBY' s members stiffened as she looked at the new team. The rest of the members of team RWBY noticed but no one said anything. The new students remained quiet as well and only spoke when they needed to answer a question. - Finally it was time for lunch and the three new students looked around for a place to sit. Sitting at the only open table it wasn't long before the team that normally sat there arrived. Unfortunately, that team was team CRDL. As CRDL walked over to the table where the new team was whispering to each other, their leader Cardin smirked. He was certain this would be easy prey. While the rest of his team sat across from the faunus, he stayed behind. Smiling at his team, he suddenly ripped off the cloaked girls hood. The girl turned around suddenly as her hood was taken off only to be glaring at Cardin. Her teammates beside her glanced at each other, before looking back at their leader and Cardin. Of course, a bunch of bullies the whole team laughed at the fact that all four of these new students were faunus. It turned out that when she took off the hood of her cloak, you could see a pair of pink cat ears. "Well boys it looks like we got some more faunus scum on our hands." Cardin said to his buddies ignoring the glares that all of the cat girl's team was now sending them. Team CRDL laughed as they started messing with the new students. Suddenly a voice rang out from behind them. "Cardin, leave them alone. It's their first day. The whole new team turned to face all of team RWBY and JNPR glaring at Cardin and his team. The person who had spoke up was none other than Pyrrha. As team CRDL took their attention away from them, that gave the new team a chance to attack the bullies. A shot rang out as the red haired male with bull horns launched his sword at one of the guys before he jumped over the table and grabbed his weapon. The blonde rabbit girl, held two golden disks and was currently holding one in each hand. The wolf eared guy with black hair, pulled out two sickles and stood there ready to attack with them if needed. And while the pink haired girl had no weapon a little bit ago, she was now spinning a staff with blades on both ends of it. Both team RWBY and JNPR smiled, glad to see that some more people hated bullies like team CRDL. While the new students didn't make any move to attack it was clear that they would if needed. Suddenly the bull faunus flipped over team CRDL with the cat, rabbit, and wolf faunus following. Landing in a crouch, the cat smiled and stood up. "Be careful what you say around us or it might be the last thing you say." She said before she turned her weapon into a pin which she used to pin back her hair. Pulling up her hood again and walking out of the room with the rest of her team following. The red haired bull faunus glanced at Blake as they left, before leaning down to whisper in the pink girl's ear who whispered something back. He nodded and went with the rest of his team to their room.


	3. Nice to Meet You

**So, I'm going to start doing a question of the chapter. Today's question is who is your favorite RWBY character? Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine**

* * *

Cerise POV:

Even though we had been here for less than a day, the team and me had fixed up our room. Well, once we had found the room with CAGE on the door. With our four beds, we had built two bunk beds with a canopy over each of the top bunks. Then Adam and me had hung a curtain to separate the room into a side for the boys and a side for the girls. As of the moment, we were all sitting on the beds on mine and Grace' s side. Grace and Edward were sitting on Grace' s bunk or the bottom bed, while I was leaning against Adam under the canopy that covered my bed on top. We were all just sitting there talking when someone knocked on our door. Glancing at my team, I jumped off my bed with Adam behind me. Not caring that I didn't have my hood on, I opened up the door to see the two teams from lunch. Well,the two teams that had tried to help us out not the bully team. Scanning them, I dodged the ones in the door and was hugging a girl dressed in black and white."Blake," I breathed as I hugged her. "I've missed you so much." I felt Blake stiffen before relaxing into my hug. I couldn't help but smile as I got to see my best friend again. Stepping back, I looked over her to see if she was doing well. Sure enough, she was doing well and she looked happy which made me happy. From where he stood inside the room Adam smiled as well. "It's nice to see you again Blake." He said even though I knew he was probably full of joy on the inside. One of the girls from Blake's team looked confused as she said. "I didn't know you were friends with some of the people on the new team." I'm pretty sure Blake blushed before she said. "You never asked Ruby." Another one of the girls, this one with white hair said. "I'm pretty sure you had a good reason for that." Turning to Adam and me, as well as Grace and Edward who had come to see what was going on, she added. "What are your names?" "I'm Grace and this is my boyfriend Edward." Grace said gesturing to Edward. Adam was next and he simply said his name. I went last and told them. "My name is Cerise, leader of team CAGE. What are your names?" Ruby went first as she said. "Well, our whole group right now consists of teams RWBY and JNPR. I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY." "Weiss." "Blake." "I'm Yang, Ruby' s older sister." I nodded as I memorized who each one was. Ruby had red and black hair and a red cloak kind of like mine. Weiss was the girl with white hair. I already knew Blake and Yang had long blonde hair. A blonde guy stepped up next. "The name's Jaune Arc, team JNPR' s leader." I rolled my eyes at how he was acting before turning my attention to the rest of team JNPR. "I'm Pyrrha." "Nora!" "Ren." Okay, Jaune was tall with blonde hair and Pyrrha had long, red hair. Nora was a hyper girl with red-orange hair. Finally, Ren had black hair with a pink streak in a long ponytail. "It's nice to meet you guys." I said a smile still on my face. Yang smiled back and asked. "So, what brings you to Beacon?" I looked up at Adam before standing on toes to whisper something to him asking if we should tell them. RWBY and JNPR stood on the door step waiting as my friend reluctantly said that we should. Nodding I looked over at Edward and Grace with a raised eyebrow. They both agreed so I turned back to the teams. "It's a long story." I told them before stepping back. Suddenly pulling out my hair clip and turning it into Forever Bloom' s staff form, I pulled it apart in the middle so it was like to small bladed staffs. "Adam." I told him backing up so I had enough room. He seemed to understand what I was doing and pulled out his sword. Keeping it sheathed he laid it flat across his palms. My other two team members stood back while I bet the team's we had just met were wondering what I was doing. Smirking, I took a deep breath before rushing forward. I leaped onto Adam's weapon for a split second before pushing off of it. Twisting in the air, I hooked my weapon around the pair holding up the curtain. Using it like a zip line, I used my feet to push the white curtain. As soon as it was all on one side, I looked down at my team members. "Catch!" I yelled to Edward. Normally I would get Adam to catch me but he was busy right now. Not even waiting for an answer I clicked my weapon into it's full staff mode before swinging it up. I started falling down as I swung it up into a hair pin which I used to pin my bangs back once again. My pink cape fluttered around me for a moment before I landing in the wolf faunus' s arms. He lowered me to the ground and I told him thanks before turning back to the other teams who were standing there in awe. Finally Ruby broke the silence. "That was awesome!" She practically yelled which caused me to smile. "What kind of weapon is that? I've 0never seen anything similar to it." "Um, Forever Bloom, well Bloom for short, is a Multi-Form Bow Staff. The reason you haven't seen one before is that it is custom made." I told her before adding. "As for Yang' s question earlier, it is a long story so you guys might want to come inside." The two teams making up the group shared a look before walking inside. Running I flipped up onto my bed and looked down. "Sit down. We are going to be in here for awhile." I said just as Grace slammed the door shut. Watching their reactions, I saw Jaune gulp, Weiss look around suspiciously, Ruby jumped slightly before relaxing, Blake looked perfectly calm, Pryhha looked up at me curious, Nora was still smiling as if nothing had happened, Ren was still calm like Blake, and Yang was watching us closely. "Relax." Grace told them as she sat down on her bed with Edward. Adam leaned against the wall watching Blake. I smirked at him knowing what he was probably thinking about. He caught my gaze and glared at me. Of course, I just rolled my eyes at this. "So, cherry blossom." Jaune started and I raised an eyebrow at his nickname. "Why are you here at Beacon just now?" I was waiting for them to ask that question, so I said. "Well…"


	4. Backstory

**Can** **I**** please get at least one review? I feel like no one reads or likes my writing since I never get reviews. It's making me sad. :( Also, RWBY is not mine. R&amp;R**

* * *

Cerise POV:

"Adam and me were once part of the White Fang. I was born into it and I'm not sure if he was too. Anyway, we grew up in it. At the beginning it was peaceful, but then we changed leaders. Our new leader was kind at first, but then some humans attacked one of the protest. His wife was killed during the attack and he turned cruel. Q switched from our peaceful protests to raids and attacks. Adam and me were raiders. As was your friend Blake, but you probably knew that. The three of us were raiding partners and were probably some of the best at it. Then one day Blake and Adam were sent to destroy a train car full of dust. I had to stay back that day due to some family matters, so I don't know exactly what happened. Anyway, when Adam came back alone and I asked what happened he told me Blake had left. I was upset at her at first since she was our best friend, but then I realized why she left. I hated the fact that we were just given respect out of fear and that countless people had been hurt by the White Fang. I told Adam about this and he agreed with me. We kept on doing raids, but we were careful not to hurt anyone. During our free time we thought of a plan on how to leave the White Fang. Finally the day arrived, I had went ahead of time and stashed bags containing a few belongings in a hiding spot before we had to go on the raid. We went in the right direction grabbing our bags on the way. We went to the train we were supposed to raid and hoped on it. Instead of exploding it we caught a ride on it to the nearest train station. We lived like that for awhile. Living on the streets actually wasn't too bad. At one point we ran into Grace and Edward. They were abandoned when they were younger and grew up together. The four of us formed a group. We tried to stop as many White Fang attacks and even human attacks. During one of our fights we ran into Ozpin. He allowed us to come to his school since we all decided to become Hunters. We turned into team CAGE. My color is cherry, Adam's is Auburn, Grace is gold, and Edward is ebony. So, here we are now." I told the whole story, but skipped a few more personal parts of it. "I'm sorry I left without warning you Cerise. I just didn't want you having to deal with trying to stop me leaving when you already had to deal with your family." Blake said to me before turning to Adam. "I'm sorry to you too. I didn't realize me leaving would have such a big impact on your lives." I looked over at the bull faunus who had a sad smile on his face. I said to her. "It's okay Blake. In truth, I was thinking about leaving eventually. I was fed up with my family. You just gave me more hope." I yawned slightly and noticed everyone looked at me confused as I did so. "She's had a long day." Adam said to answer them. Nodding slightly, I listened as Weiss spoke up. "You will never go back to the White Fang right?" Looking over her I recognized her. "Weiss Schnee, right? I do not plan on going back to the White Fang any time soon." She looked shocked that I knew her name at first before nodding. I stifled another yawn and caught everyone looking at me again. "We should probably let you guys get some sleep now." Ruby said before leaving the room with the rest of the group following them. Lying back against my pillow, I looked down to see Adam and Edward closing the curtail. In truth I hadn't needed to push it like I did earlier, but I was two tired to care now. Shipping into a pair of shorts and a tanktop, I curled up under my blanket. "Good night guys." I told them sleepily before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Capture the Flag Part 1

**Hey, this is a short chapter but it is the first in a chapter that is more than one part. I need and OC team containing two boys and two girls and you can find a form for that on the bottom. Enjoy the chapter and I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Cerise POV:

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. Landing softly in a crouch, I went and got dressed before the others woke up. Clasping my cloak around my neck before I walked over to Grace' s sleeping form, I completed my outfit. "Wake up." I told her and she groaned before doing so. Most people I knew knew that if they didn't get up in the morning, I would do something horrible. Making sure she wouldn't go back to sleep, I went around the curtain and woke up Adam and Edward. Leaving everyone to get ready, I laid on my bed gazing up at the canopy above it. I sighed and closed my eyes just as an intercom came on. "All first year students report to Beacon Cliff." "You guys done?" I called down and got a series of yes'. Climbing down from the bunk bed, I made sure I had my weapon before leaving the room. "Come on team CAGE, we don't want to be late." As we walked we just talked until we reached the cliff with the rest of the teams. Professor Ozpin stepped forward and said. "Today you will be playing a game similar to capture the flag. A flag representing each team is hidden somewhere in the forest. You will be separated by the teams you are in now, but that doesn't mean you can't team up." He said this all before taking a drink of coffee. "One last thing." He added which caused us to all focus our gaze on him. "The flags are strapped onto Grimm, so you will have to fight for them. Also, two flags are on each Grimm so the flag it belongs to your new partner team." I heard whispers break out through the crowd but remained silent. "Good luck." Glynda Goodwitch said to us before we starting being found off the cliff in teams.

* * *

**Form for OC team:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Semblance:**

**Color:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Basic Personality:**

**Anything else:**


	6. Cherry trailer

**Until I get my other team, I will just post team CAGE' s trailers. Okay? First up Cherry' s trailer. (Cerise) **

* * *

A girl cat faunus stood arguing with two men. One looked about the same age as her and the other seemed to be her father. They were yelling about something but you couldn't understand what. Eventually the girl stomped one of her feet which was covered by a pair of bright pink wedged boots. She turned on her heel and pulled up a pink cloak. Storming out of the room she slammed the door behind her before running off into a nearby forest. Coming to a cliff, she took a deep breath and touched the cherry blossom tree in the center of it. A bright light glowed around her before she was suddenly in tears. The light seemed to be wrapping around her before it seemed to turn into the silhouette of a woman. "I'm sorry." You could hear the girl say before pulling out her weapon. "I have to do this mom." Swinging it around in an arch, she wiped a tear from her eye before she sliced through the tree. A strong wind blowed the cherry petals around her and you could hear what sounded a "thank you" and a "I love you" in it before everything disappeared. The girl stayed there for a moment before running to a nearby tree. She pulled a bag out from the branches before turning her weapon into a clip which she put in her hair. Turning around, the faunus didn't look back as she jumped off the cliff. Her pink cloak fluttered around her before she landed in a crouch and a group of men started towards her. Pulling put her weapon, she had it in bow form and the pouch at her belt turned into a quiver. Nocking a couple of arrows, she shot them towards the faunus men. She did this a couple of times before throwing her weapon into the air. Dashing forward she kicked and punched a couple of them before flipping back and landing on her feet and catching her falling s weapon which was now in staff form. Spinning it with one hand she beckoned for them to attack her with the other hand. They surely did and she started slashing and stabbing them all while fidgeting their attacks. Bouncing off the last guy's head, she jumped into the air all while turning her staff like weapon into a bow. She seemed to hang in front of the moon before releasing the arrow. It struck the man through the heart and she flipped before landing in a crouch with a smirk. "No wonder they call us insane criminals who never plan their attacks, at least I'm not part of that group." The girl said before running off to meet up with a certain red haired bull faunus. "What toke you so long?" He asked looking down her. "Sorry Adam, I had to take care of something." She replied to the guy who just shrugged and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked off into the night, their past hopefully left behind


	7. Auburn Trailer

**Yeah, this one is shorter than the last but I still have to more trailers to go. I get that I should have posted these at the beginning of the story, but oh well. Please R&amp;R. My first reviewer will get cookies and a shout out in the next chapter. Now, Auburn or Adam's Trailer:**

* * *

I stood in the train car just about to leave it since this was my last mission. Hearing some of the droids come up behind me and turned around my eyes gleaming. They rushed at me and I let the fight begin. I was moving so fast I was it seemed like I was teleporting between places. At one point I managed to get up in the air where I it looked like I hovered in front of the moon before going back down. Slashing through all of the machines, I jumped off the train. The charges had I set out earlier had a five minute timer and my time was basically up. Landing on the ground, I started running just as the train car exploded. I knew their wasn't any passengers on that train and the cars the crew were in were cut off so I didn't have to worry about hurting people. I ran to the spot where I was supposed to meet Cerise and surprisingly got there before her, so I grabbed my bags from their hiding spot and waited. When she finally came, I exchanged a few words with her before slinging my arm around her shoulder. I was starting a new life and my best friend was starting it with me.


	8. Gold Trailer

**Please review. I do not own RWBY. Anyway, here is ****Gold or Grace' s trailer**

* * *

I was switching between running and jumping on the rooftops of the town. Behind me I could hear the cops yelling at me to stop. Seriously, all of this over a couple of carrots that I might of stolen. I shook my head and hopped off the edge of the roof. Falling a couple of feet, I lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the ladder that was there. I quickly climbed down and reached the ground a little bit before the police. Continuing to run, I took a bite of one of my carrots that I had stolen. I blinked and kept on going only to run into a dead end. Groaning, I turned around to see the cops surrounding me. "Hand over the carrots and put your hands in the air." One of them said stepping forward. "How about no?" I told them, flicking my wrists. The bracelets on them slid off and I watched as the blade appeared. One of them lunged forward and I stepped into action. I was careful not to hurt them too badly as I knocked most of them out. Jumping on one of their swords, I leapt into the air and hung in front of the moon. Landing on his head, I landed with enough force to make him knock out. Quickly taking care of the rest of them, I continued on my journey, carrots in hand.


	9. Ebony Trailer

**This is the last trailer and I am sorry to say this but I am seriously thinking about stopping this story. I have wrote nine chapters and while they may not be the best, no one could bother to review. It makes me sad. If I get at least one review by Easter than I will continue this story. If not, I will quit it because while I love the story, no one seems to be reading it. Anyway, here is Edward's or Ebony Trailer.**

* * *

I growled at the gang that had surronded me and heard them laugh. "As, is the little puppy mad?" One of them taunted and I whipped out my pistol/sickle hybrids. Shooting two shot one of them impeded itself in his arm and the other in his chest, so he dropped like a stone. Everyone else rushed at me and I slashed at them. Feeling touch one of my ears, I twirled one of my weapons and shot behind me. Running towards a dumpster, I leaped off of it into the air where I passed in front of the moon. Shooting down a couple of people, I landed and continued to fight mainly with my blades. Finally everyone was lying on the floor around me and I took a deep breath. I wasn't normally one to kill humans but these assholes deserved it. Putting away my weapons and pulling up my hood, I started walking to where I was supposed to meet Grace.


	10. AN

**Well, Easter has passed and while I said I would discontinue this roleplay I can't bring myself to do it. It's not because I love the people who are reading this, because I don't. Okay, I do love you guys a little but only a little because YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO POST ONE FREAKING REVIEW. ****_(Remember Essence, chill don't kill. Also, hi I'm Bob, the subconscious of Essence. The calmer side of her.) _****Bob, not now, but you are right. Anyway, I wrote this whole AN to say that I will continue this story mainly because I like it and want to. Any questions? Ask them through review where you can also but little comments.**


	11. Capture the Flag Part 2

Cerise POV:

When we were flung, I instinctively remembered my training it the White Fang. Angling myself towards the ground, I pulled out my weapon it staff form. I stuck it in the ground and used it as a pole to push myself off of. It worked and I was flung through the trees, which was just what I wanted. Splitting the staff in half, I used it to hold onto a branch and did a backflip because I stopped so quickly. Landing on my toes, I watched as my team landed around me in their own style and I grabbed my weapon. Switching it to bow form, I started running through the forest th my team. It wasn't long until I heard a hiss and a large two headed snake started surrounding us. Scanning over it, I spotted a flag with CAGE on it and another one that said CDRL. Not sure what team that was, I motioned for my friends to go. They nodded and I watched as Grace and Edward distracted one head while Adam and me fought the other. Suddenly, I heard a large crack as a tree was broken when a head bit through it. While we were distracted the head I was fighting with Adam flung the two of us back to our other two members. Shooting a couple of arrows, I switched it to staff form and was about to motion for us to actually attack since we weren't really trying too hard just now. Suddenly a team came into the clearing and caught the King Taijitu' s attention. Glancing at them, I realized they seemed pretty familiar but shrugged it off and motioned for team CAGE to attack one head while they got another. We twirled and fought but most of it wasn't working against the hard scales of the Grimm. Finally, we did one of our favorite attacks. Rushing forward Grace and me bounced off of the hands of Adam and Edward. Flipping in mid air, we passed by each other and Grace sent a beam of light into the eyes of the monster to blind it. Edward and Adam still distracted it and I slowed down time slightly for me as I turned Forever Bloom into a bow. Shooting into both eyes, I sped up time again and landed on the ground just as Edward and Adam pounded the arrows into the head killing that one. We all high fives and I grabbed our flag before turning and looking at the other team who had just finished beating the other head and were collecting their flag. Recognizing them I gasped and said loudly. "No freaking way."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R before I kill you. _She' s just kidding guys but please review for me AKA Bob._**


	12. Ash

**Please review. Also the character Ash has been mentioned for.**

* * *

Cerise POV:

As soon as I said those words, they all turned to me and recognition was shown in there eyes after a moment. "There is no way we are partners with them." Grace said and then one of the other teams members, Cardin the leader if I was correct, retorted back. "Well, we don't want to work with the faunus scum." I glared and a low hiss escaped from me as I tightened many grip on Bloom. "Oh is kitty cat upset?" He teased some more and I was about to pounce on him whenever someone trapped a hold of my cloak hood. Wheeling around I saw the whole team looking at me as if to say that he didn't deserve this. Nodding, I glanced at the other team who were laughing about some faunus joke. Murmuring a few words under my breath, I wrenched my cloak free and just ran. I heard both teams start to follow me, but I shook my head. Leaping up into a tree, I ran on the branches out of their sight. Reaching a temple, I curled up at the base of one of the pillars and pulled my hood over my pink cat ears. I was sick of people treating faunus like this. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a familar face leaning over me. "Here cherry." Said Ash and I glared at him. Just like that, he disappeared and I stood up. I took the note in my hand and read it clearly confused. Finally I understood and tucked the piece of paper into my pouch. No one could know about this. Straightening my skirt, I turned my weapon into a clip which I put in my hair. As I was bring my hand back down, I brushed the clasp of my cloak with my hand and sighed. Taking a deep breath, I started walking back to the school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to ic'yaxin for being my first reviwer. You earn a cookie (::). As for your suggestion, I really did that in the beginning but everything messed up whenever I tried to update it to fan fiction it messed up so it is like this, but I will try doing it now. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Cerise POV:

Teams RWBY and JNPR had been lucky enough to end up paired together while we weren't. I was glad for them but I wish we were that lucky.

Anyway, it was lunch time and I was barely eating which was strange for me. I couldn't eat though, not since my twin had given me that note. Frowning, I was to absorbed in my thoughts to notice Gold calling my name.

"Earth to Cerise, earth to cerise." She said as she waved a hand in front of my face. Blinking I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I said faking a smile.

Unfortunately none of them believed me. "We all know something is wrong." Blake said as she looked up from her book.

"Yeah, you have been weird and distant since last week whenever we got paired teams." Ruby said, joining in to the conversation.

I shook my head and said. "Nothing is wrong."

Adam was the next person to speak with. "Really Cerise? Then why is this in your journal?" I looked at the letter in his hand and gasped. He had gone through my stuff.

"You know you aren't supposed to go through my stuff. Especially my journal." I hissed. He had known me almost my whole life and should have known by now that I had some really personal stuff.

Weiss took the letter and read it while I gritted my teeth. That was a letter just in case the note Ash had gave me ended up being true. "You were thinking about leaving?" She asked.

I sadly nodded and I heard Adam huff. "So, you are just going to go back to daddy and continue hurting people?"

"No!" I yelled causing some people to look at me nearby. Shaking my head which caused my pink hair to shake, I added. "I would never go back to them unless I had to. My life there is over and they never really cared about me. That was my mom's job. My brother was always dad's favorite."

Blake spoke again with. "That's true but that is where the grave of your mom is and all your family."

Weiss frowned as well and added. "You were going to go back to the White Fang?"

I shook my head and brushed my hand against the ouch on my belt. I couldn't tell them what this was really about even if they didn't believe me. Eyes shining, I stood up and said. "I'm not going back to them." Walking away I did something I never thought I would do and walked over to CRDL' s table.

As I sat down next to Cardin, I pulled up my hood which blocked my view of them but I could still hear them whispering about while I was here. Breathing a small sigh, I continued to think about the note.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Worst story ever? Let me know, I am fine with good and bad reviews so pleased R&amp;R.**


	14. Cat's out of the bag

**Here is the next chapter. I warn those who read it that you will see a new side of the character Cardin but you must read to find out what I mean by this. R&amp;R and RWBY is not mine.**

* * *

I had been going for Beacon for about a month now and had almost returned to my usual self. I was still pretty paranoid at times though and the other saw it. Occasionally the would ask about what was bothering me and I just went and sat with team CRDL. They were nicer to me compared to how they were at the beginning and mainly Cardin just picked on me now. But now let me set the current scene.

Weiss was going on and on about some stuff her father had sent her and it was starting to get annoying. She mentioned a designer dress she had gotten and I finally snapped.

"Can you just shut up already?!" I yelled. "We know that your dad is a major business owner and you are rich but stop acting like a spoiled brat! Pyrrha is famous and she doesn't even act like this! Heck, my dad is one of the most feared men in the world and I don't act like this!"

I took a breath and saw them all staring at me in shock. We were silent for a moment until Weiss said. "Well, who is your dad? I'm sure we would all like to know about him. If he is so great and powerful after all."

I was still upset so the words just fell off my tongue. "My dad is the leader of the White Fang!" I yelled it in her face and the whole cafeteria went silent. Looks like I just let the cat out of the bag.

Adam and Blake gave me a look saying I had really screwed this up and I saw Weiss about to get pissed at me so I started to run. Leaping over a table in my way, I ran out into the forest nearby. I reached a cliff with the stump of a cherry tree in it and kneeled next to the stump. Pulling my hood over my face, I started to cry.

I was so stupid to think that I could keep it a secret forever. The wind blew around me causing the grass to sway. Suddenly I heard someone step on a stick nearby.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I said. "Go away."

"Or else what. You'll have daddy send his army to attack me." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Cardin looming over me.

Blinking in shock, I said. "What do you want from me Cardin?"

"What, I can't come and see you without wanting something?" He said and I shook my head.

"Nope"

He sighed and sat down next to me before looking around and slinging an arm around my shoulder. I stiffened slightly at the contact before relaxing. "Why did you come to this spot?" He asked as he took in the surrondings.

"I used to come here with my family when we were all still together. We used to have picnics here and everything. When my mom died, my father buried her here and put this cherry tree. Many say it is on Beacon property but it is actually just out of it. Anyway, I used to come here sometimes and think or write in my journal. Whenever I left my father I sliced this tree down to a stump thinking it would set my mom's soul free just so mine could be. I still like to come here though." I said gazing at the stump.

Looking back up at Cardin, I frowned slightly. "Why exactly am I telling you this?" I asked him.

"Because I asked you about it and you told me." He said with a smirk. Looking at it now it did look kind of cute on him.

Shaking my head and laying down with my head on his lap I said quietly. "Can I do this just for a little while?"

I felt him hesitate before giving in and letting me lay like that. We talked for awhile before I somehow managed to fall asleep


	15. Cheater

**I give up. I'm done with begging for reviews. I'm just going to continue this story just because I enjoy it and you can review if you want but I'm done with begging. Anyway RWBY is not mine and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

When I woke up my head was still in Cardin's lap but he was now laying down. I was thinking about just going back to sleep whenever I saw the sun setting

Sitting up, Cardin copied me and said. "Good you are finally awake."

I rolled my eyes at him and replied. "You could have woke me up earlier. The sun is already setting."

"I know but you just looked so peaceful." He said and I hissed at him slightly. I was part cat so I did have some cat features.

Well, I have to get back before they assume I went back to the White Fang." Nodding at him once, I started to run off.  
I was almost to the edge of the forest whenever I saw a familiar wolf Faunus talking to a girl. I was about to say something whenever Edward leaned in and kissed the girl who kissed him back. I gasped and which caught Edwards attention. Before he could spot me I ran off to my dorm.

I barged straight in and spotted at furious Weiss yelling a Blake and Adam for not telling her about my heritage, a confused Grace, Yang and Ruby talking to team JNPR. Slipping over to Grace, she almost said something about me before I whispered into her ear what I had just seen.

"You sure?" She asked out loud which caused everyone to turn and look at us.

Everyone was quiet when Weiss said angrily. "Where have you been? Did you go run back to daddy to ask to join him again and just came back for your stuff?"

I glared at her and said. "I was in the forest for your information and Dad would never have let me come back for my stuff if I joined him which I didn't."

Turning back to my rabbit Faunus friend I told her. "I'm sure about what I saw and I was wondering if you wanted to get revenge."

She hesitated before saying. "Yes, he deserves it."

"What happened?" Yang asked causing everyone to look at her.

Edward cheated on me." Grace said calmly but I knew that she was furious.

Most of them gasped and I said. "Now let's go get revenge." Which everyone agreed to.


	16. Revenge

**I feel like I'm doing daily updates now but oh well. RWBY is not mine, R&amp;R, and on with the story**

* * *

For this we had armed ourselves with cans of whipped cream, colorful powder, feathers, and glitter bombs. We had found Edward still talking to the girl at the edge of the forest. Glancing at Grace, I saw her eyes shining in the darkness.

Ready?" I asked causing her rabbit ears to twitch at the sound of my voice.

She nodded and I gave her a small smile. Holding up three fingers, I put them down one at a time. As the last finger went down, we started covering the two people with stuff.

When all of our supplies ran out, the Faunus and human were almost impossible to recognize. For a final touch, Gold took a picture that would be sent to everyone in the school.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward said angrily once we had finished.

"I'm breaking up with you." His now ex girlfriend said softly.

He was silent for a moment before asking. "Why?"

Grace blinked before yelling. "You cheated on me that's why! And don't try to say that you didn't Cerise saw you kiss this girl!" It looked like she was going to say more but her voice cracked and she ran off with tears flowing from her eyes.

Edward made a move to follow her but Adam and Blake stopped him. "Leave her be." They both said at the same time. There was definitely something going on. Between them but I would have to investigate later.

Blake nodded at me to go after her, so I ran off in the direction that Grace had gone. Eventually I found her in the auditorium crying. I went over to her and wrapped to blonde in a hug. Grace was probably the most emotional in our group when it came to stuff like this and since it had happened to her it was a lot worse than usual this time.

"You okay?" I whispered so quietly most humans would have trouble hearing this but since we were Faunus it was different.

She nodded before shaking her head and hugging me back. Rubbing slow circles on her back, I whispered comforting words to her as she cried into my shoulder.


	17. Whatever

**Next chapter. By the way I couldn't think of a title so it's whatever. RWBY is not mine and on with the story. R&amp;R.**

* * *

When Grace had finally calmed down enough, I brought her back to our room where Adam was standing outside. Inside I could here loud crashes and bangs.  
"What happened?" I asked him.  
The bull looked at me before saying. "The others left awhile ago saying they had to get some sleep and Edward is currently in there taking out his anger."  
Grace and me both frowned and I was about to say something whenever everything went quiet.  
"What's this?" I heard the male inside the room ask and I opened up the door. Inside Edward was standing there in front of my dresser which was lying on the floor with a familiar circlet in his hand.  
Rushing forward, I grabbed it from him and looked over it. The base was gold and there was a pink cherry blossom in the middle. I tapped the cherry blossom in the center and the petals separated to reveal a Dust crystal. The crystal was a combination of all Dust colors and was perfectly unharmed. Breathing a sigh of relief, I hid the crystal once again. It was very rare and dangerous so I didn't need it broken.  
"What was that?" Edward asked. "And who's circlet is this?"  
I motioned for Adam and Grace to come in and shut the door behind them and they did so.. Hesitating I began my tale. "This circlet is mine since I was almost like a princess to the White Fang. Originally it was a normal circlet but my mom had changed it a little bit once she found a certain type of Dust. It was called Rainbow Dust because it is a combination of all Dusts and has the power of them all. She gave it to me since no one would expect me to have such a thing. Once she died though, my father found out and he wants to use it to wipe out the human race. When I ran away, I brought it with me so it would be safe."  
I was met with silence and looked around the room. "Edward, Grace already sent it the picture to everyone so don't try deleting it and this room is a mess. Come on team we end to clean this up so we can get some sleep."


End file.
